


Reflection

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Watching Peggy get ready in the morning is one of Daniel’s guilty pleasures.





	

Watching Peggy get ready in the morning is one of Daniel’s guilty pleasures. He sees her when she first wakes up, hair either pinned or tangled and wild, face scrubbed free of makeup, wearing very little or -- his favorite -- nothing at all. He loves seeing her this way, not ‘put together,’ as she calls it. She looks more youthful, more vulnerable without the perfect face, perfect hair, perfect clothes. Yet without all of that, she is perfection personified in his eyes.

It’s a challenge, both of them getting ready in the morning in his small bathroom. He doesn’t have another mirror in the house, so she has to apply her makeup while he brushes his teeth and calms his hair. They have developed a routine, each dancing around the other, jockeying for mirror time, but they make it work. Just as they do with everything else in their chaotic lives.

He rubs pomade between his hands, then liberally applies it to his hair. Eventually he tames the curls into board-straight strands. While he washes his hands, he looks at her in the mirror. Her makeup is almost complete, just missing her signature red lips. He’s not sure what he likes better: her lips stained or bare. Both are luscious, both are irresistible. Both he could spend hours exploring and never get enough.

Her eyebrow arches sharply. “Are you watching me?” 

“Maybe,” he says, looking away.

“It’s fine. You can look. You can touch, too, if you’d like.”

He smiles. “I’d like very much, but we need to get to the office.”

She nods but he catches the slight downturn of her mouth. She grabs her lipstick and removes the top.

“Wait,” he says, tilting her chin toward him. 

He kisses her, slow and soft, not meaning for it to get out of hand but it happens. It always does. Kissing her is like nothing and everything he had imagined before they were together. Kissing her is the first thing he wants to do in the morning and the last thing he wants to do at night. He still has a hard time believing he gets to do both now.

Reluctantly, he breaks the kiss and lets his thumb brush over her lips. “Wouldn’t want to mess up your lipstick.”

She smiles. “I would forgive you if you kiss me like that again.”

“Maybe later,” he says, pulling back. “Almost time to leave. I’ll go start the coffee and tea.”

He turns to leave the bathroom but stops at her hand on his arm. He looks at her in the mirror again.

“I love you, Daniel,” she says softly yet with an intensity that pierces his heart.

“I love you, too, Peg.” 

He takes her hand in his, kissing her knuckles before letting go. He will leave her to finish getting ‘put together’ for the rest of the world. 

He knows she wears much of that as armor, an attractive front belying a fierceness and intelligence that often is underestimated. He knows what is beneath that armor is far more attractive, far more fierce and intelligent than anyone can imagine. He knows being able to see beneath that armor makes him the luckiest man alive. 

He doesn’t take that luck lightly, and he never will.


End file.
